


Carry you home

by Mandakatt



Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Physical Pain, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You take a seat, trying to not bring too much attention to yourself on how your body hurts, when Cor finds you.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Reader
Series: Writing Stream Shenanigans [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441
Kudos: 22





	Carry you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PromptoSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptoSilver/gifts).



Groaning quietly you took a seat on a nearby bench during your trip home. The day had been so very long, and everything hurts. You were surprised just how much your legs were bothering you. 

Heaving a sigh you rubbed your hand slowly against your thigh down to your knee, in hopes that some of the friction would cause enough warmth to take the ache out of your legs, only to hiss through your teeth when they seemed to throb worse.

You jumped with a start however when someone placed their hand on your shoulder, and you turned to look up at them wide eyed. 

“Don’t be scared, it’s just me…” 

“Six… don’t you ever make any noise when you walk?!” 

Cor couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that passed his lips at that before he took a seat next to you. “I saw you were here, and you looked… well it looked like you weren’t feeling well. Are you alright?”

“Ah, I’m fine,” you said quickly as you put what you hoped was a convincing smile on your face. “Just—It was a long day, and I’m a little tired is all.”

Cor lifted a brow a little and you gently turned your head to look away. “What about you? I’m sure you’re day couldn’t have been any shorter than mine…”

“It wasn’t, it was honestly probably longer,” Cor huffed out a little laugh. “But I was in the area and when I noticed you, I wanted to be sure you were ok.”

Turning your head to look back at him you gave him a rather incredulous look. “You… You live closer to the Citadel, why are you out this way?”

“As I said, I was in the area,” and he gave you a soft smile that seemed to warm you from the inside out that you couldn’t help but return it. “And again, are you alright?”

“Oh! I’m fine!” you exclaimed as you jumped up from your seat only to hiss through your teeth as your legs buckled out from under you. You screwed your eyes shut expecting to hit the ground but instead you felt almost weightless… which was an odd sensation in itself. Slowly you opened your eyes to find that Cor had moved quickly enough to slip a hand behind your knees, and the other behind your shoulder, and there he stood, holding you princess style in his arms. 

“I have you, you’re alright…” 

Your face flushed with warmth as you stared up at him wide eyed. “C-Cor! I’m sorry, p-please put me down!”

“No.” 

You squirmed a bit in his arms and all he did was hold you tighter as he turned off in the direction of your home. 

“C-Cor!”

“No,” he repeated again and looked down at you. “You’re in pain, right?”

“I—” you couldn’t look at him as you admitted it and looked down at your hands. 

“I have you,” he repeated again, bringing his lips to gently kiss your temple. “Let me take you home. Make sure you’re safe.” 

“But… but I—”

“Shh,” and he stopped only to adjust you slightly in his arms, more to bring your head to his shoulder. “You’re not causing me any trouble. I want to carry you home.”

You were sure he could feel the heat of your face against his skin as you gave him just a slight nod, more or less gently nuzzling your face against his neck. 

Cor gave off a soft pleased hum as he started walking again in the direction of your home, glad to keep you safe in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
